Glory of God: The 1st Date
by LoneWolfOneill
Summary: 4th story in Glory of God series. Jack and Sam go out on their first of many dates. Is this match made in the stars meant to be? What are they going to do and how much trouble will they find? There will be humor, romance, girly time, manly time and much more. Enjoy the story and drop me a line if you want. Big thanks to my editor and co-writer.
1. Chapter 1 Romancing Carter

Glory of God: Romancing Samantha Carter Part 1

"Jack, how are you?" Janet says opening the door admitting him inside. "Dad..!" Cassie says running down the stairs wear pink and purple socks as she slides into his open arms hugging him tightly. "I'm doing great Janet, just looking forward to tonight." He answered swinging Cassie as she giggled.

"Where are you taking Aunt Sam Dad? Is it someplace fancy like in the movies?" she asks with big eyes full of excitement. "…with dancing and an orchestra." She added imitating a dance.

Janet takes a moment to look at Jack. He's dressed in a suite reminding her of James Bond. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if he had a gun tucked away in a shoulder holster's. "You look great mister Bond." She told him in jest with a wink. He just smirks patting his side causing Janet to stifle a laugh.

"I'm taking her to a very special place Cassie. Sam will tell you all about it, that I have no doubt." Jack answered patting her head.

"Are you staying out all night or what?" Janet smiles knowing what she is talking about. "I would if I was on a date dressed like that." Cassie hooks a thumb upstairs imitating her father. "Cassandra Ann Frasier… And what do you think people do on dates all night?" He asked making her blush deep red.

Cassie imagines if this is what prom will be like for her quickly then answers. "What…?" Cassie asks looking at both adults as if something is wrong?

"Speaking of Sam, is she still getting ready? We have reservations that weren't cheap." Jack says tapping his watch.

"I will go get Sam." Cassie says walking properly until she reaches the stairs. They could hear Cassie yelling… "OMG Sam he is so _**HOT**_ tonight! I have never seen Dad look this good. He is even wearing cologne and brought flowers too."

"Cassie is just starting to get into the boy phase Jack. She has been talking about this date like she was going on it since Tuesday." Janet explains with a huge smile.

"I can see that very clearly. So I'm raising the bar real high then for her first date then." Jack smirks adjusting the flowers he brought for Sam.

"No problem Janet. I expected this." He says with a smile. They talk quietly about Cassandra and her school activities passing the time before Sam comes down stairs. Jack chuckles at Janet's insulation about Cassie acting like him.

Sam walks down the stair with her dress softly flowing around her legs trying to fight off butterflies. Her heart is pounding with expectations she never before felt. She only hears every other word Cassandra speaks while at her side.

"…and he said you aren't coming back tonight." Cassie whispers in her ear. "Where would you be going then?" she asks innocently. Sam just smiles…"I'll be home tonight. Your mom will be waiting to debrief me." Her answer makes Cassie give her a curious look. Sam pats her head walking up to Jack smoothing down her dress.

"Hi sir…I mean Jack." Sam says blushing deeply taking in his suite. Cassandra wasn't kidding she thought. "That's a habit I'll have to break outside of work." she says fluttering her eyebrows playfully.

"Hello Nurse!" Jack says letting out a wolf whistle forgetting that Janet and Cassie is still there.

"Damn…you're hotter than a two dollar pistol Carter!" he added making her blush deeper.

Jack walked over to Sam giving her the special roses. "These are for you Samantha, Blue roses to match your eyes." He says laying them in her arms then lightly caresses her forearm.

She looks at the beautiful flowers then at her date. '_**Blue roses are not a flower found conveniently at the florist. He definitely put some work into this**__'_ she thinks to herself.

Janet gently pulls Cassie into the kitchen to give the couple some privacy. Cassie scowls at Janet but doesn't complain too much.

"Thanks Sir... Jack. They are beautiful, I love them. This is going to take some getting used to." She answers looking deep into his eyes.

"I had them made special for you." He tells her cupping an elbow in his hand. "You are so beautiful!" he says rubbing her arm in slow circles with his thumb. The gentle touch makes her shiver involuntarily. Sam smiles getting butterflies in her stomach.

"I can tell." Sam replies smelling the flowers. She looks to her side seeing Cassie peaking around the corner. "Why don't you put these in water for me sweetie?" Cassie runs over then slows after she feels her mom staring at her. She gently cradles the flowers carefully bringing them to her mother with a smile.

"I have one more gift for you Samantha, turn around close your eyes." Samantha complies wondering just what it could be. "Okay Jack…" the butterflies start up again giving her goose bumps at his touch.

Janet and Cassie return to see what Jack pulled out of his inside pocket. He opened the case revealing a Conch Sharp Oval Blue Necklace that he shows them smiling. Both women gasp at its beauty putting hand over their mouths.

Janet smiles and nods before snapping a few pictures then leads Cassie back into the kitchen.

Jack leans in whispering in her right ear. "Okay… open your eyes Samantha." Sam looks into the mirror getting a stunned look on her face. "You like it Samantha?" he asks huskily causing her to blush once again.

"Jack I don't know what to say…" she trails off. "It matches your eyes too." He adds kissing her cheek. "It's...its beautiful Jack!" Samantha said reveling in his hold. "Your gorgeous and deserve such things." Jack adds watching her play with the necklace.

"…but um... I thought we were starting off slow Jack."I was thinking…" he begins but Sam cut him off. "This…this is too much Jack!" she responds turning in his arms to face him. "We've seen each other at our best and worst. I figure we can play around 2nd and 3rd if that's okay with you." He asks gauging her reaction. Sam nods giving him a megawatt smile as the possibilities fill her mind.

Jack reads her facial expression as a yes then continues.

"I just want to spoil you. We lost too much time that I don't want waste anymore. I'd give you the universe if I could." Jack tells her caressing her arms. "Yeah…but?" Samantha starts getting lost in his chocolate brown eyes. "…just trust me Sam." He says kissing her. Sam smiles again looking at the necklace in the mirror. "It is so beautiful." She says again.

Janet comes back into the room holding a camera with a smiling daughter. "Picture time and I won't take no for answer Jack." She said. "Can I be in a couple pictures dad…please?" Cassie begs giving him puppy dog eyes.

"This isn't prom Janet!" Sam croons.

"This is a pivotal moment Sam. We need to document this for your future kids." Janet says in all seriousness causing her friend to blush while a Jack pulled at his collar.

"Put your arm around her Jack. Sam move closer he's not going to bite…much!" Janet tells them. Jack leans over mock biting Sam making her blush.

"Dad… seriously…we are taking pictures here!" Cassis reprimands her father.

She took several pictures including a few with Cassie. "You two have fun and don't worry about us, we won't wait up." Janet says with a smirk while ushering her daughter upstairs. "I will!" Cassie throws over her shoulder with excitement.

Jack picked up her shawl then put it on her. "It's a bit nippy outside, you sure this will be enough?" he asked. "It'll do if we aren't outside too long." Sam replies. "No we won't be outside long at all." He answers Sam.

She takes Jacks offered arm letting him lead her out of the house. Jack stops the passenger side door them smirks causing Samantha confusion. "…aren't we taking your truck Jack?" she asks confused.

"Despite being a brilliant scientist and bad ass soldier you can have blond moments?" he says smiling. "Blonde moments…what the hell does that mean Sir?" she is joking but slightly serious.

"It means this Samantha my dear…" he replies pulling out his cell phone."Bring the car around James." Jack tells someone on the other end.

A pearl white stretched Lincoln limo pulls by the end of the driveway causing Sam to gasp. Jack is taking this date very serious she thinks. "Your chariot awaits madam." He says in French making her blush

Jack walks her over to the limo where the driver opens the door for them. "This is too much Jack…" she says once more sitting down looking around the interior. Jack sits next to her as the driver closes the door.

"This is just the beginning Samantha. You deserve the best of the best." He says caressing her cheek.

"I can't wait." She smiles as her heart is beating fast in her chest.

The limo pulls away from Janet's house going to their destination.

Sam straightens her dress out of nervousness as Jack pulls her close with his arm. "Samantha, you look gorgeous and that is the understatement of the year. This night is about us and a new beginning for both of us." He tries to reassure her.

"You look very handsome too." Sam replies blushing. "Seven years of BDU's was way too long. You look so sexy Mr. Bond, maybe too good." She smiles feeling butterflies again. Jack is most definitely going to turn heads tonight. "I should have brought my gun to keep the other women off you." Sam adds smirking.

Jack pulls open his jacket reviling his Wilson Custom Combat Commander 1911A1. "I already have that covered. A man can't be too careful these days." He says smiling then adds "O'Neill, Jack O'Neill!" in his best bond voice.

"I guess I'm going to have to keep you in my sights tonight Mr. O'Neill." Sam laughs out loud enjoying the playful banter. "So any hints as to the restaurant Jack?" she asks hoping for a little hint.

"Nope..! That would ruin the surprise. I do hope you're hungry because I hear the food is to die for." Jack tells her putting his arm around her shoulders. Sam leans trying not to be nervous. In seven years she can't recall ever being this nervous about being alone with Jack, in a good way of course.

"I wouldn't know because I don't know where we are going Sir... I mean Jack. Oh, and I am hungry because I skipped lunch today..." she blushes a bit then continues "…a project kept me busy." She added.

"I figured as much." He says putting his arm around her shoulders. Sam leans into his embrace trying to relax. Even after all the danger they have faced. Jack O'Neill sitting next to her in a limo is scaring her to death.

"This is going to take me a while to get used to Jack." Sam says relaxing a bit. "I do like the sound of my name when you say it though." He admits hugging her lightly causing Sam to sigh softly.

"Relax Samantha there's no pressure tonight. It's just the two of us. We can do this…right!" he asks seriously. "I'm just as nervous as you, we'll be fine." He finishes.

Sam tries to come up with a topic that relaxes her and keeps the light banter going.

"Oh, I just got a new project today. The tok'ra is scheduling a meeting with me Monday. They want to talk about merging their technology with the Asgard ships." Sam is beginning to relax some talking about work. It has been a familiar topic for seven years between them.

"It is fascinating Sir…I mean Jack." Sam drones on filling dead air. "I'm sure it is Samantha, but let's leave the shop talk for work." He tells her making her nervous again.

"So how many dress shops did you visit trying to find that dress? I'll tell you this Samantha…they should be paying you to wear it!" Jack tells her smiling. Sam blushed deeper relaxing a bit more.

"Tell me about how picky you were. If we try hard enough we might have a normal conversation." He tries to reassure her.

"We went to five stores and I was not as picky as Janet or Cassie. Neither one liked what I picked out. They said I had to knock your socks off." Sam says smiling in his embrace.

"…really, so they were that critical." She nods her head then continues. "I basically stayed in the dressing room as Cassie brought me everything in the store. Janet didn't help any as she brought shoes and accessories." Sam said with laughter.

"Was Cassie a hand full with all her excitement?" he asked knowing the answer given her reaction tonight.

"She wanted tonight to be perfect and so did I." she adds looking up at him. He smiled and kissed her hair. "Who found this killer dress then?" Jack asked taking her beauty in once more.

"Did they pick this dress out or you?" he asked smiling stupidly at her. "Does it matter?" Sam playfully asked. "I would like to thank them for having excellent taste." He replied smirking widely.

"I had my doubts about it but Janet and Cassie reassured me about buying it." Samantha told him relaxing about her choice. Jack actually thought she was gorgeous in the dress causing her to smile.

"Jack would it surprised if I had adopted Cassandra? I wanted to but got scared. I didn't think I would be a good mother. Janet is so good with her, better than I could ever have been." Sam says deciding to admit something she never told anyone before.

"Sam…you are a great god mother. One day you'll make a great mom. All of the kids will be brilliant." He tells her looking into her eyes trying to reassure her.

"You really think so Jack. I mean…" she starts only to be cut off by Jack. "Yes, I do! Not only do I think it. I know you will be. You're a very caring and understanding person that loves kids. Never doubt yourself like that Samantha." He tells her.

"I hope we get that chance Jack. I want to be the mother of your children." She says seriously. "So do I Sam." He adds kissing her lightly on the lips relishing the touch. "Any other doubts I can take care of for you Samantha?" Jack asks.

"I... I sometimes have doubted joining the stargate program." Sam informs Jack getting a funny look in return.

"Why…we travel through space, meet interesting people and then get shot at by them!" Jack responds back in jest.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my job and roaming the universe with you. It has never left a lot of time for the other things in life." She adds then continues.

"There are times when I wish for a normal life. Then I think normal is over rated. We do have some fun times other than being shot at, captured and tortured. I can do without those experiences." Sam says with a smirk.

"You and me both Sam…I've been tortured enough for three life times. I've lost too many friends and family as well." Jack told her masking his pain quickly with a smile.

"You did nothing wrong Jack, Charlie's death was an accident." She said without thinking causing Jack to wince. "I'm sorry Jack; I didn't mean to overstep my bounds. Will you forgive me?" Sam says worried that she ruined the night.

Jack takes her hand quickly then rubs his finger over it. "Samantha, there's nothing to forgive. You are right that it wasn't my fault. It's just hard not to accept that. My marriage to Sara failed because of my lack of dedication to them." Jack tells her as she listens intently letting him speaks.

Sam lets out an internal sigh of relief that he's not mad at her.

"If I ever get another chance I'll do things differently." He says staring into her eyes looking for that hope of a chance.

"Well to be selfish…if you were still with Sara I'd be home going over reports. I like this night better. Jack, you deserve a second chance whether it's with me or someone else, preferably with me." She adds hoping to reassure him.

Jack smiles squeezing her hand causing Sam to smile. "Sara never understood me like you do Sam. I'm grateful that I can share with you. That was a big problem for Sara the secrets and time on missions."

"How would you do things differently?" Sam asked happy that the night wasn't ruined.

"First I'd be there for her and the kid or kids. I was gone for so much of Charlie's childhood it wasn't funny." Jack tells her honestly.

"Sara thought I should quit and take a desk job so I took one." He told her astonishing Sam.

"You did..?" she said giving him a curious look. "I don't see that working out to well for you Jack. You're to active to be a pencil pusher." She added with humor hoping to lighten the conversation up.

"That's what the other desk jockeys said. They avoided me on Monday's like the plague." he said with laughter.

"The job sucked bad Sam. I was so bored it wasn't funny. When I came home things got worse not better." He paused then began again. "I let Sara down to be honest even though I tried really hard. She told me to go back in the black opts, it killed her to say it but she did."

Sam looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "You're still around and I'm really happy about that Jack.

Getting a half serious look she looked at Jack. "What do I have lent on my suite?" he asked looking over himself.

"How many KIDS are you talking about?!" Sam emphasis kids in a surprised manor.

Jack smirked then gave her a shock. "You never know, twins run in my family Samantha." She got this OMG look on her face that caused him to burst out laughing. "You're pulling my leg…aren't you?" Sam asked thinking about what it would be like to have two babies.

"Yes, I'm pulling your leg. I loved the face you made. Made me wish I had a camera." He said running his fingers down her leg gently. Jack answer and simple action gave her goose bumps at his touch.

Jack took in her reaction then decided to press on. "If we had kids together a desk job would become more appealing." He told her seriously. "Maybe even a dog. We can call her Dorothy." he added with hope.

"Kids would be nice if it's meant to be. The dog we can talk about later." She told Jack making him smile.

"Would you be happy doing that? I mean sitting back watching, singing requisition papers and filling out reports. That is so not you." Sam said smirking herself at the mental image of driving Walter crazy.

"You are right…though if coming home to you and twins would well worth the boredom." Jack answered smiling at the thought. "Can you imagine me, a general? That'd be a hoot!" he added laughing once more with Samantha joining him.

She got control of her laughter partially saying "Sorry…you would be...you would be a great general. You would be bored out of your mind while driving poor Walter out of his mind."

"Sorry about what…me being the man, a general. That'll be the day hell freezes over Sam." He said with equal laughter.

"I can see it know Sam, me doing battle with paper work with only a pen for defense, oh the humanity!" He says in jest causing her to laugh more.

"I think that Daniel, Teal'c and I would avoid you like for fear of going nuts.

"Now that would be the perks because no one could stop me." Jack replied getting an evil grin.

Sam started to relax talking about the future. She sent up a short prayer that all would go well for them. "You're forgetting that I could put a stop to your childish antics." She said in a motherly tone.

"Killjoy!" is all Jack told her.

"It would leave you open to that family thought. I could be the one out saving the world and you could be in car line at school." Sam told him then continued. "Wouldn't that be a sight…my general driving a minivan picking up our kids." She said but added more. "I can see you taking the kids to ballet and soccer."

"Me, a general in a car line driving a minivan, ballet and soccer! Oh hell no! My Ford stays. There will be no minivans for me women." Jack states laughing at the image. "It'll be hockey practice Sam."

"Kids do come as girl's sir!" she informs him like a petulant child. "I know that... but ballet and pink tutus!" he thinks on that a minute. "…a baby girl. I could deal with that, just no minivan." He adds pulling Sam closer.

"You could easily take Heather to hockey and David to ballet." she jokes causing Jack to give her a Whiskey Tango Foxtrot look. "Really, you didn't just say what I thought you said." He asks with a gleam in his eye.

"After all we have and learned should we not keep an open mind?" Sam asked smirking widely.

"Carter...!" Jack replied trying to be serious.

"…well you should!" she answered back smiling. "That's just wrong. Heather can ballet and David hockey." She laughs at his comment getting comfortable sitting next to him.

She rolls her eyes. "Maybe we should have them first before assigning after school activities" Sam tells him with a laugh.

"Yes, maybe we should…but not right now." Jack tells her giving her breath stealing kiss.

"Dave might like musical drama…" Sam says out of the blue. "Romeo oh Romeo where art thou you?" Jack quotes Shakespeare extending his free arm causing her to laugh harder.

"Oh it could be even worse Jack. They could join the Navy." She snorts ribbing him at the thought of Jack reaction to his son joining the Navy. "NAVY…Sam, don't give me a heart attack!"

"Annapolis is beautiful in the fall I hear…" She adds furthering his disapproval.

"You mean our new space navy with big honking space guns and heather can be a chief engineer." Jack counters with a big gleam in his eyes.

"The Enterprise has pretty big guns too, the water one that is." She teases added "Heather will command it." This statement made him smile wide. The kind of smile that indicated he had an idea.

"Now that would work out great. I might need a ride to nice fishing hole." Jack said imitating casting a line.

She lays her head on his shoulder again dreaming of the future as he spoke. "I can see it now…deep sea fishing off the Enterprise in the middle of the ocean, naval jets taking off in the back ground." He makes hand motions of jets taking off.

"See… life is full of surprises if you take the chance." She tells Jack with a contented sigh. "…and we just started ours Samantha." she looks up at him as he pulls her onto his lap. Jack looks into her baby blues and kisses her deeply. Sam's mind goes blank taking in the moment hoping it last forever.

Jack breaks the kiss placing a hand on her cheek caressing it gently.

"SIR, WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE…" the drive says breaking the moment.

A/N: This took a bit to get done and I hope you all enjoy it. My co-writer helped me greatly. She helped me by doing wonderful role play. The second part will be out in about two weeks due to the complexity of interactions. Leave a message letting me know what you thought. Criticism is welcome and suggestion too. Also thanks to my editor, she's awesome!


	2. Chapter 2 Romancing Carter

**Glory of God:** _**Romancing Samantha Carter Part 2**_

"...at the Broadmoor Sir." James informs the couple breaking their moment. Sam broke the kiss much to her disappointment, once the driver announced their arrival. She had a funny grin on her face**,** not because of embarrassment. Sam was more shocked at how easy it is for her to lose herself with him.

"We have arrived Samantha." Jack told her with a grin. "Wow, I dressed appropriately then." she says sliding off his lap straightening her dress.

Jack takes another long look at her**,** nodding his approval once again. "Yes, you chose well INDEED." he comments with a smirk causing her to laugh.

"I did have my doubts but Janet promised me you were not taking me fishing." Sam said with a semi serious face**,** remembering the conversation with her friend.

"What**'**s wrong with fishing Samantha? I find it very relaxing. Just so you know**,** they do have a fishing pier here..." he trails off.

"I don't think I want to fish." Sam says**,** kissing his lips softly but briefly. "I have already caught something I like." she adds shyly.

The chauffeur opened the door letting them out. "James, I'll call you when we're ready for the next part. Here's a $20.00, go get yourself a good dinner on me." Jack told him then turned his attention back to Samantha. The driver nodded a thank you then drove off into the night.

"So have I beautiful." He tells Sam taking her arm. They make small talk walking up to the concierge.

"Reservations for two in the Penrose room under Jack O'Neill with two L's." he say's getting a stifled laugh from Sam.

Sam smiles at the name of the exclusive section of the restaurant. The Air Force uses this place from time to time for parties. **'**This must have set Jack back quite a bit**'** she thinks.

"Follow me this way Sir and Madam… if you'll follow me." Their server Niles Ducket told them. Jack put his hand in small of back leading her to the table. Like a true gentleman he then pulled out the chair for her.

"Your menus Sir and Madam" Ducket said handing. "Shall I show you the wine list?" he asked handing them a wine list. "Get whatever you want Samantha." Jack told her**, **making her smile. He was really going out of his way tonight.

"…um, I don't know. They all sound great." She said out loud then turned to their waiter. "What is your favorite Red wine Niles?" Sam asked laying her wine menu down.

"May I suggest the Cabernet Sauvignon, Ca'Momi from Napa Valley, California? It's a customer favorite." The waiter suggests to her.

"Yes, that sounds great Ducket, bring us a bottle please." Jack tells him**,** getting a smile from Sam.

Sam looks at Jack confused. "When did you start drinking wine jack?" He reaches for her hand caressing it gently. "I have been known to drink it on important occasions - and this is an important one." Jack informed her making her blush and look away shyly.

"This place is beautiful Jack. I have always wanted to come here but a table for one is not fun." She says getting a chuckle from her date.

"It is… I requested this table because it overlooks the lake. You can see the moonlight on the water." He says**,** taking in her profile as she looks.

"I'll have to agree with you on that. Janet had doubts about your romantic abilities**, **however I never did." She adds smiling**, **enjoying his touch.

"Janet doubted my romantic capabilities? I'm hurt Samantha." Jack replied causing her to giggle happily. "You can giggle tonight Sam, just for tonight." He said making Sam giggle more.

"If we don't drink it all you can take it home with you." Jack informs Sam**, **making her smile again.

"Would you like to order Sam or I can do it for you, your choice." He says caressing her hand.

"…order for me, I trust you." Sam says**,** thinking about a conversation topic. Jack sees Sam biting her bottom lip indicating nervousness. He ordered for the two of them after Duckett returned.

He thought real quick then asked her a question sure to get her going.

"Have you ridden your bike recently Sam? The weather will be turning cold in a few months." He asked with a smile.

"My motorcycle…?" she asks with a big smile. **'**Pay-dirt**'** Jack thinks**,** smiling to himself.

"I haven't heard any police calls on the scanner about hot blondes buzzing cops." He joked with a knowing look. "Relax Samantha; I'm not going to turn you in." Jack jokes once more.

Jack is working so hard to make this evening perfect but that she is blowing it crosses her mind.

"You mean my Indian Jack? The one you got a ticket on that one time**?**" Sam jests back.

"Yes that's the one. It's a nice ride too. You're forgetting that the cop let me off on a warning because I was only going 30 over. Now you had to show off and do 120 mph on the interstate later on." Jack jabs back.

"You did dare me Jack**,** so that was so your fault. Besides I didn't hear you complain about my riding outfit." Sam adds leaning in speaking in a sexy voice. "I'm guilty as charged Samantha, guilty as charged." He says leaning in too.

"I am having a great time Jack but it is like a dream. I have wanted to go out with you for a long while." Sam tells him clasping his hands. "To tell you the truth I feel like a 16 year old out on her first date." She adds softly.

"I feel the same way Sam. There's been many a time that I almost said _'**screw the regulations' **_and just asked you out. But where here now so let's just go with it and see where it leads**,** having fun along the way." Jack tells her. They both lean back taking a drink of their wine and trying to have a normal conversation.

"Oh jack, what are we going to do? We can save the world**,** but can't come up with a normal conversation that lasts more than five minutes." Sam says in a defeated tone then smiles. "I guess we will have to do this more." she smiles hopefully. "…until we get it right." Sam finishes.

"This..." he points between them. "…**'_we'_** will work, it'll just take practice." Jack says squeezing her hands. Jack lets go**,** then stands**,** getting her attention. "Would you like to dance Samantha?" he asks in a fake Bond voice.

"Now you're thinking Mr. Bond." She replies taking his hand. "I'd love to dance with you, glad you asked. I was beginning to wonder if you knew how." Sam banters back.

Jack pulls out her chair so she can get up properly. He leads her to the dance floor when a slow waltz begins.

"Ok you may think this is weird but I am so comfortable with you. I know I seem nervous but I could spend an entire night just sitting with you and not talking." She says as they begin to dance.

"It's good when you are that comfortable that you don't need to talk every second." He adds holding her tightly**,** enjoying the sensation.

"Why do you think I come to your lab to do paperwork?" Jack tells her with a big smirk.

"Because you like the company and music I play." Sam replies giggling as he leads her around the dance floor like Fred Astaire.

"That's a small part of it Samantha. I just love being around you. The way you figure things out is cute." Jack admitted**,** causing her to blush a deep red.

"It does Jack, why is that?" she asked wanting to know badly. "Well… you bite your bottom lip when you're thinking. Then, when you figure it out**,** your eyes brighten up like a child on Christmas day." I love that look on you,** _'happiness' _**that is." He tells her with pure honesty.

His admission gives her butterflies all over again. Sam just wants to kiss him all over but this is not the place or time. Deciding on a safer topic that won't cause a scene she leans her head on Jack's shoulder**, **pressing further into his body.

"This is a nice slow dance, don't you think Jack?" she asks smelling his cologne**, **which was almost driving her crazy. "It's a French slow dance to be exact. Your hair smells lovely Samantha." He tells Sam giving her a twirl then back to his waiting arms.

"Thank you…" Sam said shyly ducking her head hiding a smile. "…and I didn't know you could dance like this." She complimented him wondering why he hid this talent from everyone.

"Air Force elective…when you're invited to the White House receptions you had better know how to dance. I've danced with Nancy Reagan and Laura Bush back in the day." He said**,** like it was no big deal.

"Really, that's amazing Jack** -** and quite the honor. Not many can say that." Sam says then bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny all of a sudden Sam**?** Do you think I stepped on their toes?" Jack asks in jest.

"No Jack…" Sam says rolling her eyes at him. "…it's the thought of you doing the foxtrot." She says**,** giggling.

"Hey**!** I can do a mean Fox Trot Carter, want to see?" Jack asks wiggling his eyebrows getting more giggles from her.

"I have this mental picture of you doing various dances with a straight face." Sam says leaning her head back on his shoulder**,** smiling.

Jack pulled her close once again**,** continuing the conversation. "I know quite a few/more than one dance. I know the rumba and quick step." He asks doing a few moves from each dance catching Sam off guard.

"You do have the dress for it after all." Jack adds getting a contented sigh from her.

"I know you have moves now but I am looking for slow ones for the time being." She whispers in his ear brushing her lips against his cheek.

"Mmm… I can do slow. How slow do you want Samantha, tango maybe?" he whispered softly.

"We can do that one later if you really want to, all I have to do is put in a request." He says kissing her hair. Sam closes her eyes**, **thinking about what he just. The tango is one of her favorites from black and white movies. "I'd like that Jack, it's one of my favorites."

"Sam I could die happy tonight for I'm holding an angel from heaven in my arms." Jack tell**s** her with passion.

"So could I Jack, so could I." Sam replies happily.

"Did I tell you heaven looks a lot like my cabin Sam? The only catch is that you'd have to be there at my side." Jack tells her in a hushed tone.

"It's out in the middle of nowhere with no fish." She states laughing.

"That is a good thing Sam." Jack tells her with a childish grin.

Sam looks up to him grinning at his antics. "…and why would that be a good thing Jack?" she asks.

"You could wear that blue bikini that you wore before, remember?" Jack says reminding her of the time on the beach planet.

She blushes**,** remembering how he stared a moment too long causing Daniel to **'**Gibbs**'** smack him. "Yep… that one Samantha. I still owe space monkey for the slap on the head.

"I would need to go shopping before we showed up. If what you say is correct**, **we'll need to bring food since you won't be catching fish.

"There is a general store nearby, right Jack?" Sam asks looking in his eyes for confirmation.

"Yes there is Sam; they even carry Mossy Oak and Real Tree bikinis. I could buy you one or two." Jack says mischievously.

"I'll make sure and get a camouflage bikini** -** that way its regulation. The only time I'll wear it is when we have joint missions." She banters back getting a happy look from him.

"The only guy seeing you in a bikini will be me." He says running a hand up her thigh to her shoulders making her almost moan.

They both stop in the middle of the dance floor and kiss. A soft moan escapes her lips**, **making her forget where they were for a moment.

Jack breaks the kiss**,** much to Sam's dismay. "Our food is ready Sam. I don't know about you**,** but all this dancing has made me hungry." She just nods**,** not able to speak after the breathtaking kiss.

He leads her off the dance floor with his hand on her back then pulls out her chair.

"Thank you." she says finally regaining her ability to speak. Jack kisses her neck then sits himself looking across the table.

The waiter brings Jack his Thirty Day Dry Aged New York Strip with Smoked Potato Croquette, Vegetable Fricassee and Sauce Bordelaise. He looks at his meal like a little kid that ordered too much but won't admit it.

Jack had ordered for Sam the Crispy Chicken Roulade Swiss Chard with Brussels sprouts, Black Truffle Peas and Cognac Raisin Sauce. She has a similar look on her face**,** but can't wait to try it.

******Les Petits Plaisirs de France  
Rum Cannelé, Winter Nougat Glacé, Milk Chocolate Pecan Macaroon

$84 a person and this is the actual menu for the Pembrook room at the Broadmoor. Found it on the web


	3. Chapter 3: Romancing Carter

Authors Note: I know it's been over two years. No excuses for the time lapse on my part so I won't make any. I still have my notes for Romancing Carter. I also have the first chapter ready for "Paint it Black". Yes I'm Teasing you (evil laugh).

**Chapter 3**: _Romancing Carter PRT 3_

Jack wipes his face off reminding Sam of her nephew. She uses her napkin hiding the smile on her face. "Did you like the food Samantha? Mine was better than I thought it would be." Jack asks putting down his crumpled napkin.

"It was fabulous Jack. You choose well for me. You're well versed on current affairs too." Sam told him laying her napkin down near his. "Just don't tell Daniel, I'll never be able to leave his office." He said getting a chuckle from Sam.

"I agree, the food was excellent and dinner with a beautiful lady to boot." He said taking her hand in his.

Sam smiles shyly as he runs a thumb over her hand. "…even if I don't understand half of what you say sometimes." Jack adds.

"You're far smarter than you let on. Why don't you want people to know?" Sam asks looking into his memorizing brown eyes.

He caresses her hand then looks away briefly. "My preference is anonymity Carter, besides your way smarter than I could ever be." Jack responds

"You enjoy anonymity too much for your own good Jack." Sam tells him honestly. He shrugs his shoulders then smiles.

"You did blow up a sun after all Carter. How am I to compare to that?" Jack asks with a wide smile.

"I never said I wasn't brilliant. I'm just saying that so are you in your own way." She tries again to break through his thick skull.

"Sam, I'm just a ground pounder. You're a national treasure!" Jack tells her in a serious tone.

"…says the person who holds several degrees. Not bad for a grunt if I may so." She said before thinking.

"How did you find that out Sam? That information is only available in my personnel file." He asks smirking.

"Um…I ah…!" Sam stammers not knowing what to say. Jack laughs out loud getting a few patrons attention causing Sam to blush. "I don't mind you knowing Sam, at all. Hell…I was going to show all my degrees one day soon. I have more than you by the way." He informs her chuckling.

"You're a bad boy Jack for holding out on me. So that time at O'Malley's…" Sam starts but is cut off by Jack. "…you and Daniel actually lost the bet. We all were having such a great time I just paid for the drinks. I never mentioned them because I didn't feel the need. Hell, they are still packed away in storage boxes." He added mischievously

"I must have overheard it from someone then." Sam tries to cover the gets a smirk. "Just so you know I'm going to find them and put them up for all to see." She added clasping his hand in hers.

"You wouldn't dare…" he mocks Sam in a challenging way. "Try me?" she mocks Jack back.

He looks at their entwined hands smiling more then gets a soft look on his face.

"It's okay for you to know about my degree's Carter. Of all the people on base you should know." Then it dawned on him who told her. "Harry gave you a copy of my file, didn't he?" Jack asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes…" she admits looking away taking a sip of her wine. "…but I didn't ask for it. He just gave it to me." Jack takes what she just said in thinking. "That's Harry for you. He always confused me that way. His sense of right and wrong is strong despite appearances." He adds pouring them another glass each.

Sam thinks for a minute contemplating her next question. Jack never talks about his family. She would really like to know about that side of him. "Jack, may I ask you about your family? It's okay if you don't want to talk about them though." She said quickly.

Jack held her hand then sighed. "You deserve to know about my family Sam. I know a lot about yours. My life is an open book to you so ask away. All except for my black opts days of course; unless you've read part of that already." He says smirking.

"That's okay Jack, I don't need to know, and I trust you." She said honestly. "Yes, you do Samantha. How about I start then you can ask me for details." He replied getting a nod from her.

"My parent's names were James Allen O'Neill and Barbra Ann Smith. They were high school sweet hearts. I was born while dad fought in Korea. Mom stayed with my grandparents until dad got back." He said with pride.

"Is that the same cabin you have now Jack?" asked Sam really interested in his past.

He takes a sip of wine then continued. "Yes, mom moved to Silver Creek Minnesota shortly after I was born. It was easier on her that was because apparently I was a hand full back then too." He said smiling widely then continued.

"My mom named me after my grandfather Jonathon Jack Woolson. Him and his brother, Albert Woolson (See A/N…) served in the civil war together. Albert Woolson was the last Civil War vet dying August 2, 1956.

Sam sat awe struck at Jacks heritage. Military service runs deep in his family just like hers. "That's really amazing Jack. I would have never guessed that about you." Sam answered drinking the last of her wine holding the now empty glass out for refill. Jack happily refilled it too.

"I have a younger sister in Indiana, Jamie Ann Wade. Her husband is currently the governor. They have two adult kids, both boys and both State troopers." He added refilling his glass.

"Wow Jack, that's really cool. Have you been to the governor's mansion for any parties?" Sam asked wondering what they might be like.

"…a few. They are really stuffy to be honest. I rather go to the Air Force Balls at the White House." To which Sam gave him a funny look.

"For two reasons; one it's Air Force and two, because I'd get to dance with you." Jack said caressing her hand making Sam blush.

"Is your parents still living Jack? I never hear you talk about them." she asked looking around the room then back at jack taking the focus of her.

"My parents passed while I was a guest of Ba'al. Their private plane developed engine problems and crashed into a lake." He said with sadness. "We weren't on the best of terns at the time." Jack added.

Sam fought back tears at Jacks admission. That explained a lot she thought. Jack was closed off for a month or so after he returned.

"Why was that Jack? I can't imagine they were hard to get along with give how you turned out." She says honestly.

Jack smirks a bit. "We got along nicely until they brought up me running office. I mean really, me a politician. That's almost like me being promoted to general. The odds of that happening are astronomical Sam." He said laughing softly.

Sam smiled and laughed as well. She pictured Jack more as a general than politician. "I don't know Jack; you'd make a fine general. Now a politician…you'd end up shooting some libtard." She replied.

"That's just mean Sam; you really think I would do that." He counters.

"If that politician happens to be like Kinsey you might." She smirks. "I'd shoot him with a paintball gun just for kicks." Jack answers back smirking at the thought.

"…you would too…but back to your parents and sister. Did you have a falling out because of politics?" Sam asked sipping wine.

"They wanted me to run for congress from Indiana. Dad figured with Charles being governor I'd be a shoe in. I refused flat out. Mom and Dad didn't want to believe how happy I am. Then my sister joined in." he answered shaking his head.

Sam placed her hand over his lightly caressing it. "Have you spoken with your sister since their death?"

"No, she refused my phone calls so I stopped calling." Jack said shrugging his shoulders. "I have been to my parents graves though. I talked with a few family friends. They said it was a nice service by Pastor Dough. I even saw my Aunt Jemma there." He finished.

"Did you have a nice visit with your aunt?" she asked.

"It was a nice visit until my cousin showed up. We have never really got along until recently." Jack told her honestly.

"Is Maybourne your cousin Jack? I see some family resemblance between the two of you." She asked without thinking.

Jack gave her a hurt look then spoke. "…Maybourne… my cousin…really Sam." He replied brushing it off jokingly.

"He told me Jack." She tells him pointedly. "…and I believe him. What reason do I have not too? He did contact you about Pete's plot." Sam replied stiffly.

"Damn him, I was hoping I would be the one to tell you. He's not honorable as you think Samantha." He informed her.

"But he is family though." She replied. "Your right, don't mean I have to like it." He answered back.

Sam got an evil grin then spoke. "Family reunion must be fun then." Her comment caused Jack to laugh out loud.

"You have no idea Samantha. Tackle football was brutal. However I do owe him a debt of gratitude for tipping me off about Mr. Potato Head." Jack replied with a sigh.

"…but you still don't trust him fully do you?" she asked searching his eyes. "No, you don't. It'll take more that what he did for you to trust Harry that much." She finished reading him like a book.

"You know me so well Carter. The bright side is that our little friend found him a home far…far…far away from here." Jack added waving his hand in the direction of space.

The band started playing once more bringing both of their eyes to floor. Jack rose offering his hand to Samantha. "I still owe you a Tango before we leave for the next part of our date." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Jack I don't know how to tango," Sam whispers seeing several other couples taking the floor with them. "I'll teach you to tango Sam. Just follow my lead like you did in the field." He whispers softly in her ear.

Jack dips her as he talks "On the dance floor men still lead and women follow. In fact it is very 1950's. It is the only place we can command women and they have to obey us." Carter has been so focused on listening she doesn't realize they look like they have been dancing for years. Holding her hand and the small of her back firmly Jack leads her body into every position he wants it. "Okay so let's take this up a notch," Jack smiles.

"And by that you mean," Carter's eyes dart back and forth searching for an answer to his statement. "Jack I am barely holding my own here."

"Nawh… you are doing great. Think of it like we are going into battle. In a fire fight you anticipate my moves," Jack whispers in her ear. "Dancing is no different." Jack pulls her tight to his body roughly. "Follow me into the battle of dance," Jack says so seriously Carter laughs losing her footing.

"Get it together Lt. Colonel," Jack pretends to be stern. "This is going to be a more hands on experience I see." Jack pulls her so close their bodies feel like one. His strong and supportive grip makes Carter feels like she is floating above the ground. He does control every movement of her body. His grip of her waist presses her hips into his. The feeling is subtle but reminds Carter of making love. From tight turns to dramatic dips, Jack makes their dance seem effortless. "See when I want you to go right I do this," Jack guides her right. "Left I do this." Carter's body molds into his. It is not as if she is unable to move in his arms but more that their bodies are in perfect sync like their hearts have yearned for over the years. Carter's mind goes blank as she looks into his eyes. As her body follows his in slow spins all she can think about is being alone with him in a darkened room. Sam imagines' his breath on her neck, hands caressed her body gently and traveling…"

"Carter the song is over." Jack whispers breaking her daydream. He releases his grip on her body but not her hand leading her to their table.

"Sit right here gorgeous and ill just pay the bill." He said giving her butterflies. Jack really meant for this to be a date.

"…Let me pay half then." She replies digging through her purse. Jack stops Sam holding her hand in place. "Then this wouldn't be a date if I let you pay half. No I got this." His words make her quiver inside and smile widely.

"I'll be right here Jack. Do you have anything else planned?" She says shyly. "Maybe…you'll have to wait and see." He answered walking away. She watched Jack thinking what else he could possibly have planned.

Jack comes back and offers his hand that she takes more than willingly. "So what's next Mr. O'Neill?" she asked looping her arm through his.

On his way out Jack gave the waiter a $100.00 tip shocking her that he was spending so much money.

"Moons light walk Samantha along the waterway." He says leading Sam out the door down the steps. The whole area is lined with flowers and decorative statues giving it the feel of serenity.

"A moon light walk, you sure know how to impress a lady Jack." Sam says leaning on his shoulder. "Yes my dear Samantha, I do. I'd give you the moon but that pales to the places we've been." He tells her wrapping an arm around her waist. Sam melts into his embrace with Jacks words ringing in her ears.

"I'll take the moon along with the stars Jack." Sam replies looking at the canals soft waves.

"They are yours then, I'll just ask Thor for the deeds." He answers back with a sing song voice.

Sam chuckles at his lame but funny joke, why no one gets his humor is beyond her. It has been the perfect night and it is only getting better.

Jack feels her shake slightly due to the night air. "Would you like my jacket Sam, it is kind of cool out tonight." He asks hugging her waist again.

"Yes, I would like that Jack." He puts it on Sam's shoulders pulling her into a mind blowing kiss. Sam just about goes weak in the knees before they break for air.

They continue walking silently for a bit then Sam speaks. "I should have planned better but Cassie loved the dress and so do I." Jack stops once again wrapping his strong arms around her. "…as do I. you could be stunning in a potato sack Carter."

He told her honestly getting a slap to the chest for his troubles. "Do me a big favor and keep the dress." Jack orders her. "Yes sir…" she sighs into his chest.

Sam's a little shocked he kissed her in public. Everywhere else he has kissed her has been in private

His hand feels strong and warm giving her tingles down to her toes.

They stop in front of a pier reminding her of Janet's earlier comment about boats. A small smile appears on her face.

"Have you ever been on a gondola Samantha?" he asks as she takes in the smell of the area.

"No…why do you ask?" she acts totally surprised.

"Well tonight's you're lucky night.

Authors' Note 2: I sincerely hope this chapter was enjoyable. Please read, review and or rant at my tardiness. Have a great day/night.


	4. Chapter 4: The Gondola

Chapter 4: The Dates: Gondolas

Sam hears gently splashing water coming closer piquing her interest. She looks up at Jack wondering if he was serious. Jack looks at her with his arm around her shoulder smiling widely. "What do you know, our ride to Never Land has arrived Samantha." He says with a proud smirk.

She looks over to her disbelief spying a Gondola pull up to the pier. _**I don't believe it; Jack actually found an Italian gondola. Where I have no idea! **_Sam thought to herself. "Your speechless once again Samantha." Jack asks not needing an answer. "Janet will be jealous of me just so you know." She responds waiting for the boat to stop before entering.

The man was even dressed in a traditional gondolier outfit giving her a megawatt smile. Her smile gave Jack even more confidence that he had planned well. The night could only get better he thought.

"MR. O'Neill... I'm William and I brought an Italian love boat for two. Is this the lovely Samantha you spoke of?" He said while offering his hand helping her into the boat.

"That's me Bill…" Jack eyes his friend. "…and yes, this is the goddess Samantha. I'd behave I were you. Your wife might get jealous." Jack warns with a friendly smile. "I'm Italian Jack; it's in my DNA to flirt with beautiful women.

Sam blushes deeply then laughs at the two men who obviously know each other. "Thank you William." She replies accepting his assistance.

She giggles at the thought of a boat being in this date. She will have to assure Janet it was romantic and perfect when she tells her in the morning. Jack gets in helping Sam in her seat first before sitting himself. "Why you giggling Samantha, did I say something funny?" he asks putting an arm around her shoulder.

Sam lays her head in his shoulder relaxing in his embrace listening to his heart beat. She hears jack speak to Bill "Once around the block and take the scenic route please." This causes her to giggle some more much to Jacks delight.

"Hold tight Princess, if I remember right Bill has a lead foot." Jack says getting a dirty look from his friend. "That was one time Jack…If I recall properly the MP's were after you and not me yet I ended up in the brig too." He states causing Sam to look seriously at her date. "Just row the boat and sing please before my lovely date starts asking questions. "Sir, yes sir" Bill replies with a crisp salute then starts singing an Italian love song.

Jack looks at Sam knowing she's dying to ask why he was wanted by the MP's. "That's a story for another time Samantha. One when we are drinking not sober!" he informs her with a huge smirk.

She gives him a megawatt smile thinking '_Oh that day will come sooner than you think Jack!_' "So, how many girls have gotten this princess treatment _**Mr. O'Neill**_"Sam asks in a low sultry voice giving Jack a hopeful grin.

"Just one..." He replies placing a kiss on her forehead. She raises an eyebrow teasing him knowing the answer but wanting to hear him say it's her. "…and I'm holding her right now." She lays her head on his shoulder snuggling close again debating on asking the obvious question.

"Why didn't you give Sara this treatment?" she asks daring to poke a sleeping bear. Jack thinks for a moment before answering. "Back in the day sergeants pay wasn't enough for an outing like this. I did however manage some pretty good dates though." He answered her honestly. Sam nodded in understanding remembering her struggles. Jack caressed her arm slowly making her glad they were given this chance.

"This is perfect Jack. What I imagined didn't even come close to tonight so far." She told him leaning up kissing him. He deepened the kiss by placing his hand behind her head making her moan softly.

"I planned well then if you're that impressed Samantha." Jack says caressing her cheek as she leans into the touch.

Sam lets out a contented sigh "You have made tonight very special Jack…I don't think I'll ever forget this night." She says listening to Bills Italian love song while playing with Jacks tie. Sam tugs the suit jacket a little tighter taking in the smell of Jack smiling.

"Do you want to know a secrete Samantha, one that only I know?" This peak her interest as she excitedly answers "…yes!" wondering what it could be. "You saved me the first day we meet."

He kisses her hair softly making her heart swoon. "The day I walked the briefing room with a chip on my shoulder." She asks looking up for conformation.

Bill looks over his shoulder and smiles at the sight. He hasn't seen Jack this happy in a long time. Samantha is glowing. Wait till he tells his wife, she'll be so glad Jack is moving on. Bill starts another song this time in English.

"Every time I enter that room I get a smile remembering our encounter." Jack tells her getting lost in her blue eyes.

"I didn't think you even liked me back then with your dislike of scientists." Sam says mocking him purposely.

"You challenged me to arm wrestle match, how could I not like you. That took courage to say in front of the general." He said looking into her eyes smirking. Sam cups his cheek smirking as well. "For one I would have beaten you and two it helps if the general is your godfather." Sam laughs giving him a megawatt smile to boot.

"Had I known George was your God-father I might have thought favoritism was at play? Knowing what I know now; George never showed you any favor other than blue Jello being standard in the mess." Jack informs her with a smile. "We'll have to settle who win an arm wrestling match later. You game for that Carter." He asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"You know I am _SIR_…!" She replies with a hint of something else. Jack gets the sense that he's caught a tiger by its tail. Sam smiles up at him getting lost in his chocolate brown eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are mesmerizing?" He asks brushing a stray hair from her face.

"A few have but only one that matters…" she says with a sigh. "A man could get lost in them and never care if he made it out." Jack says causing Sam to moisten her lips once again. He could ask her to marry her right now and she'd scream 'YES' for the whole world to hear.

Jack leans down claiming her lips once more making her moan softly until they need to break for air. Sam regains her breath getting an evil smile. "Your soul now belongs to me Mr. O'Neill." She says as she moves to sit beside him. "Now kiss me as if the worlds depend on us!" Jack looks at her then claims her mouth placing a hand behind her head. He seeks entry with his tongue getting it.

She embraces his kiss and parts her lips. His tongue is soft and tender causing her to head spin. Goosebumps form on her skin as he caresses her am.

She doesn't care if anyone sees them. She is in love and has been in love with jack O'Neill!

Sam shifts her body slightly so she is nestled securely in his arms

She does not want the moment to end but knows it has to for better ones to happen.

Her dream of kissing him has finally come true with it being better than fantasy.

"So how are you ever going to top this Jack?" Sam asked looking in his chocolate brown eyes smiling brightly.

"Go out with me again and you'll find out." Jack responded with a gleam of _**'try me'**_ in his eyes causing Sam to blush. Regaining her composure somewhat Sam accepted his dare. "Date two might be hard to live up to date one…I would hate to be disappointed." She said in jest flirting back.

"Challenge accepted Samantha. I'll aim for the sky this time." Jack replied getting a huge grin giving her goose bumps. She replied with a soft "I would love to Jack." Then they shared a tender kiss.

Bill was still singing in the background thinking about his first date with Tammy.

Sam snuggled into Jack's chest listening to his heartbeat as he hugged her middle. They sat there in complete contentment listening to Bill sing another Italian love song.

Bill rows the gondola gently up to the pier bumping. This simple action brought the two out of their trance. Sam felt the boat ride coming to an end with sadness yet wonderment of what Jack had planned for the last act of the night.

Bill ties up the gondola then offers to help Sam out which she graciously accepts. "Thank you for the Gondola ride. I've never been on one before now." She says smiling waiting for Jack to get out. "Call me anytime my dear." He says kissing her hand dramatically causing Sam to laugh once more. Jack just rolls his eyes as he steps on the pier.

"Yes Bill, it was a lot smoother than your piloting skills in little birds." Jack says poking fun at his friend causing Sam to giggle. "Quite complaining, you got home alive didn't you?" he says laughing remembering that particular mission. Jack shakes Bills hand in a manly fashion. "Tell Tammy and the boys hi for me and have a good night." He tells Bill handing him a $50.00 Dollar bill.

Jack offers his arm too Sam earning a megawatt smiles from her. They start down the path walking silently enjoying the moment.

"Look Jack, trees!" Sam says with a huge grin on her face. "Funny Carter, but they are earth trees so they are good." He replies back hugging her tightly causing her to giggle more. "Aren't you going to admonish me for giggling too much…Sir!" she asks shyly.

"Where off duty Sam so giggle all you want." He answers her. She smiles at him snuggling into his arm.

They walk a little further down the path enjoying the moment. Sam feels something is and that Jack is lost in thought.

"A penny for your thoughts…" She asks looking up him with a crooked smile purposely using a cliche. He stops turning to face her still holding her hand then gives her a smirk. Jack stands there a moment gathering his thoughts before speaking. "I'll be completely honest with you Samantha. I thought I had or was losing you to potato head. I know I ordered you to get a life but…I didn't figure on it getting to me as bad as it did." Jack told her making her heart ache for a brief moment."

Sam knew that dating Pete affected Jack but not to the extent it did. She knew in her heart that it felt wrong. It did however make her feel normal having a person waiting on her. The fact is was all a plot to ruin her life and end Jacks still left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Jack felt the wheels turning in her head as if working out a complex equation. Sam's habit of biting her bottom lip being the giveaway. Not wanting to ruin their moment he continued. "Yet here we are by the Grace of God. We have and always will beat the odds Samantha." He told her with complete belief in their abilities.

"…and the day we don't?" She asked with a hidden sadness in her eyes. Jack brushes away a tear threatening to fall. "Then that's the day we meet God. Until then, we'll continue to defy the odds." He said pulling her into a hug. "…although God might take issue with you for blowing up one of his suns." Jack told her getting a fully fledged smile and passionate kiss.

"Wow Carter, that was better than the kiss at the awards ceremony!" He said making her blush at the memory of her impulsive kiss. Sam regained her composure somewhat then replied. "Glad you approve _**SIR**_!" she purred with sparking eyes.

Jack leaned in for another mind blowing kiss as Sam licked her lips in anticipation. Jack was about to kiss her when his cell phone chimed. The INDIANA Jones theme song went off singling it was space monkey.

Sam leaned her head on his chest laughing. "…oh' for crying out loud!" he said looking around for the archaeologist. "How does he do that?" he groused.

"He can talk to Homer…" Jack said tipping her chin up. "There's a sexy astrophysicists I have to kiss silly." When their lips met Sam could have sworn fireworks went off. All doubt left her mind about her love for jack and his for her.

Albert Henry Woolson. (February 11, 1847–August 2, 1956) He was the last surviving member of the Union Army who served in the American Civil War. He was also the last surviving Civil War veteran on either side whose status is undisputed. At least three men who followed him in death claimed to be Confederate veterans, but their status as Civil War veterans has been debunked. The last surviving Union soldier to see combat was James Hard (1843–1953)


	5. Chapter 5: Champagne & Helo Rides

**Chapter 5: **_**Champagne &amp; Helicopter Rides **_

The Champagne cork popped ricocheting off the limo's ceiling and next to Samantha making her laugh. Jack harrumphed "I can't help it if there are no sights. I was aiming for the cup holder on the other side." She just giggled then snorted un-lady like covering her mouth while smiling.

Jack filled her glass handing it to her with a smile. Sam swirled the liquid thinking about the night so far. Her thoughts drifted to Cassie's question "_**are you coming home?**_" while standing in Janet's hallway. She half hoped that the night would end at his place. The other part of her wanted to wait until the right moment. Deciding on throwing caution to the wind she looked at Jack and smiled.

"Lost in thought again Samantha?" he questioned her smirking. "I'm just going over the night so far Jack...wondering what you have planned now." She replied giving him a coy look. "...are you trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me?" Sam asked daring him reply.

"My _**dear **_Samantha, I can have you anytime I want." He says causing her eyes to almost bulge out and heart race. "But we'll both be very sober and fully aware when that time comes. Now a toast..." Jack proposes as Sam's heart beats a little faster at his statement. "...to us, the brains and brawn. May we conquer the universe and rule forever!" They clink the glasses downing the champagne.

Sam smiles at him holding out her glass for a refill. "Dare to dream big my dad always says. The universe it is." They both peer over their glasses as they drink watching each other.

She licks her lips taking in the full taste trying to figure out the brand and year. Jack mentally kicks himself for thinking about her lips that way.

"What's year is this Pierre Mignon, 1969?" Sam asks only to make him groan internally. Jack answers her trying to keep a straight face. She smiled innocently holding back a snicker.

"It's a 70', released in September. Did you take the wine &amp; champagne elective at the academy?" He asked still trying to get his thoughts away from her luscious lips and the possibilities. Sam looks at him and blushes a bit then answers quietly. "No, just learned it due to necessity while living in D.C." she says subconsciously playing with her neck less feeling like the heat was turned up.

"Makes sense, when in Rome..." Jack waves his hand off towards space making her smile. Talking to Jack is surprisingly easy once you get started she thinks. Then it hits her like an asteroid on a collision course.

Jack sees the gears turning in Sam's head giving him red flags. Should he kiss her to head her off at the pass?" he thinks but it's too late for he blinked.

"So...Jack, about what Bill said about your helicopter ride. We aren't sober so I claim fair game." She says with a '_devil may care grin!_' He leans in smirking. "How about I just kiss you silly?" putting his arm behind her head.

Sam leans back licking her lips anticipating the kiss. Jack goes in for the kill pulling her onto his lap. She pulls him closer by looping her arm with the champagne glass in it. They both moan as the kiss deepens and a tongue battle begins.

Five minutes later they part to catch their breath. Sam lays her head on his shoulder as her legs dangle off his lap. The champagne glasses lay on the seat surprisingly unbroken and forgotten.

"..._**Holy Hanna!**_" she blurts out. Jack smiles at Carter response thinking he's dodged a bullet doing a mental happy dance. The look on her face is priceless as well.

'_Wow, his kisses just get better and better_' she thinks to herself lost in after effects. Then her brain kicks back in bringing her back to her original question.

"If you think a mind blowing kiss is going to distract me Jack O'Neill you're wrong." Sam looks him in the eyes with all the seriousness she can muster. In truth she wouldn't mind him trying again and again. "...oh for crying out loud Carter!" he mock complains making her giggle.

She looks at Jack willing him to capitulate. "Fine, you win. Just be aware I'm violating the rules by telling you classified intelligence." Jack says making her giggle even more. This gives him a huge smile seeing Sam laugh. Her smile could power the whole SGC.

Still sitting on his lap she looks at him waiting expectantly. He sighs dramatically then begins. "We we're on a mission to extract some scientist and his family. They lived in an eastern bloc country close to the Wall." Jack says with a bit of nostalgia.

"I miss the good ole days sometimes. They were simpler; you know commies and the good guys." Jack says pausing momentarily. Sam stifles a laugh and motions him to continue.

"...anyway. I was in the little bird with _Wild Bill providing cover _for family coming back. We had extracted the family of 3 without alerting anyone. Yes we we're that good!" he tells her to put her skeptics to bed.

"So what happened on the way back Jack, did you drop your yo-yo out the side alerting the commies?" she asked mocking him with a grin. Jack gives Sam a look that fails so he continues un-deterred.

"No miss smarty pants. That was confiscated as contra band before I left ." Sam breaks out in full laughter giving him a megawatt smile. "I never got it back either..." He says with a huff getting more giggles.

"...as I was saying...On the way back we we're flying low when a pair of Mi-8 Hips spotted our flying convoy. These happened to be armed versions. Lucky us, right!" he rolls his eyes hoping for a giggle form Sam getting one.

"Kilroy and Wild Bill were ordered to cover the escaping family then rejoin at the LZ. Bill, much to our annoyance smiled then pulled back on the stick taking us up and behind the Hips. Kilroy did same not to be out done. We started playing cat and mouse because standing orders were not to engage unless fired upon." He told her refilling their forgotten glasses.

Sam listened intently wanting to know more about the man she loved. Jack's secrets had secrets she thought.

Before continuing he took a drink. "The Ruskies tried to evade us and go after the other helo to no avail. Then flight leader, Boris..." Sam shot him an unbelieving look then shook her head smirking at Jacks semi serious face. "...radioed us they were safely across so we attempted to bug out." He added waving his hand in the air again.

Sam looked at him perplexed opening her mouth to ask a question. Jack put a finger on her lips to shush her. "Just listen, this is the crazy part." He says grinning. "Bill really pissed of one of the Russians because just as we were over the boarder he fired a couple of heat seekers. Kenny was free and clear mind you, lucky bastard." Jack said a bit annoyed.

"Bill shot straight up as I and the other two occupants fumbled with flare guns." He continued telling the story adding more hand motions. Sam listened intently still feeling his finger on her lips even though he removed it a moment ago. She licked her lips bring Jack back to his earlier thoughts.

"Big Jake dropped his in one of the twists while Mississippi just calmly fired his flares. Little bastard was always calm. Bombs could be going off at lunch time and he'd be fine." Jack added causing Sam to laugh out loud.

"It's true...only time he wasn't calm was during college basket ball. Never make fun of _**IU**_ or _**Coach Knight**_ in his presence. Anyways, Mississippi's found its mark taking out one. That left me the other because he was out of flares." He told her seeing that the story had her on the edge of his lap.

"Would you believe he just leaned back in the seat twiddling his thumbs looking at me expectantly?" Jack said with a huff. "He must have had complete faith in you like I do." Sam told him with complete honesty. "You got that right Carter but he was still annoying." Jack added and continued.

"Big Jake was shooting at the missile for GP (_general purpose_) mind you. Now while all this is going on Wild Bill unbeknownst to us had shut off the engine to cut down our heat signature." He said with annoyance making Sam's eyes went wide.

"I didn't know it until after the fact off course. Bill explained the difference in engine heat and flares after we were on the ground. He was lucky his wife loved him otherwise..." Jack told her being overly dramatic.

"So that's where you dislike of science came from." She said in jest smiling big. "You could say that but I digress. I continued my attempts at misleading the heat seeker by first throwing out two road flares then several flare gun rounds." Jack said making motions with his free hand while holding onto her with the other.

"The missile locked onto the flares setting off explosion lighting up the night sky." He says puffing his chest out proudly causing her to stifle a laugh. "It worked didn't it...I'm still here!" Jack says with huge grin. Sam Just nods and kisses his cheek hugging him tightly. Jack hugs her back taking in her warmth.

"Now this is when I noticed that the rotor blades starting back up. I looked at Wild Bill then Mississippi. Both were still calm as could be. Big Jake however had finished making the sign of the Cross tightening his harness." Jack said seriously once more.

Sam put her hand over his heart feeling it beat a little faster than normal. She couldn't begin to imagine what it felt like experiencing it firsthand.

"Bill must have been a phenomenal pilot back then. You'd have to be with nerves of steel like that." She said conveying her trust to Jack.

"He still is but...that was just flat out crazy! I mean cutting engines then free falling just to avoid a missile. Bill put his trust in us and God in that moment. Good thing God was piloting that night." Jack confessed to her.

"Now as for the landing goes...It woke the farmers' family and scared his cows literally." He said with a belly laugh. "I get the feeling that your CO didn't find it that funny though." Sam says eying him for a hint.

"Not at all, all four of us damn near got thrown in the brig for that stunt. The only reason we didn't end up in the brig is because we all had the same story. The four of us were like the Musketeers, '_All for One and One for All_'." He joked smiling.

"Just like our team in the beginning." Sam added remembering the first few years of the program when it was just them.

Jack pulled her close kissing her hair then continued his story. "Just as we leveled off warning lights started going off. This was because shrapnel cut into the primary fuel line." He explained causing Sam to perk up.

Seeing this got her attention once more Jack got a new fondness for the story. "Bill had us start looking for a possible landing site. It was Big Jake that spotted what looked like a pasture. Turned out it was a backyard of a local beef supplier." Jack said causing Sam to give him a megawatt smile.

"We landed safely but..." he paused holding back a laugh. Sam hit him in the arm smirking. "Are you going to tell me the story or not?" she asked playfully. Jack rubbed his arm mocking her. "I need to add _some_ _suspense_ Samantha." He said getting a slight glare from his date as she played with the necklace again.

"The sputtering engine woke the whole family up as we touched down in their backyard. Their dog just growled from the porch because we landed on his dog house." Jack said laughing out loud.

"Bill landed on the poor dog's house!" she exclaimed. "That wasn't nice of him at all." Sam said seriously staring daggers at him. This caused Jack to laugh harder at her indignation making her huff. "...well it wasn't!" she added.

"Anyway the farmer came out with a WW2 MP44 ready to take on the Russians only to find 4 lost Americans looking at inoperative bird and a pissed off pet." Jack explained looking into her eyes. God, he loved her baby blues.

"I explained to him the basics of what happened, in German, and then he finally relaxed. With that taken care of the farmer let Mississippi call the base informing them of our location and sitrep." He told her seeing if she would make the connections.

"Your radio was damaged too...I bet your CO loved that call." Sam said with a smirk.

"It gets better, much better." Jack replied smiling as Sam slid of his lap and looping her arm around his. She laid her head in the crook of his neck enjoying this moment. "Our CO came to take care of damage control and boy was he angry. It didn't help matters that we were all having a nice German breakfast at 0500hrs courtesy of the wife." He added with a huge grin.

"The wife made you breakfast after waking them up and destroying the doghouse?" Sam asked incredulously. Jack nodded then continued.

"She even offered some to our CO. He wisely accepted not to make a scene." He told her leaning back playing with her hair. Sam sighed internally at his touch wanting the night never to end.

"Now once the bird was loaded up and damages were taken care of we got yelled and threatened with time in the brig during our debrief." Jack said chuckling at the memory.

"I have to ask...what was the name of your CO? I get the feeling it wasn't one he was fond of." Sam asked looking up to a smiling Jack. He took the opportunity to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. She moaned softly then whimpered when contact was broken.

"Roger Wilco III was his name...no joking Samantha." He said getting a skeptical look from her finally believing him.

Sam played with her necklace poking her tongue out a bit in thought. "I see, no wonder he had a chip on his shoulder." Jack just watched her for a moment then began to speak but was cut off by the driver. "_Sir_, we have arrived at our final stop before heading in for the night." Sam and Jack talked with their eyes briefly coming to an agreement.

Sam leaned up placing their glasses in nearby cup holders and smiled. "Just park in the Lot, I don't think drive through were made for Limo's. You can come in too to relax for a bit, I'll buy." Jack told the driver as he parked in long ways in four spots.

"Jack its nearly 0130hrs, were could we possibly be at this hour?" she asked looking at his smiling face. "Take a look Samantha." Jack said pointing to the moon roof. Sam took his advice poking her head out the roof getting a megawatt smile at the site she saw.

**A/N: **_Wow, I did it! I hope this meets everyone's expectations (you ladies especially). The next Chapter will be full of more surprises, humor and romance of course. As always please review and if you have any ideas or thoughts send them my way. Everyone have a great night/day and may the Good Lord be with you._

_**e**_


	6. Chapter 6: Shakes & Curious People

**Chapter 6: **_**Shakes &amp; Curious People**_

Jack looked at Sam's perfectly toned Six and smiled_**. Well readers, yes I'm talking to you. Who else would I be talking with? Should I goose her like I've always wanted to? Hey...don't judge me! I'm a red blooded man after all. You know the cliché 'Rank has its privileges'. Oh... a double dog dare! Now I have to do it. If I get slapped I'm blaming it on you.**_

Sam lets out a loud "_**JACK!**_" then drops down giving him the evil eye. "You goosed me!" she crones. "I sure did. I've wanted to do that for a very long time." He says waiting for her response with a smile. "About damn time, I waited 4 years Jack...4 years!" then she kisses him squarely on the lips.

The chauffer waits a moment noticing the lady disappear from view. Just as he suspected, they are kissing again. '_Do I have adults or teenagers tonight_' he wonders to himself.

They break for air smiling widely as the door opens letting in cold air. Sam shivers a bit adjusting her shawl.

Jack gets out first then expends his hand for Samantha to hold onto as she gets out. "Welcome to Charlie's favorite Steak 'N' Shake Carter." He said with a small hint of sadness that only people that knew him could catch.

She starts to wobble a little feeling tipsy from wine, champagne and cold morning air. Jack stabilizes her with a smile. Sam hugged his muscular arm as they walked in listening to him speak.

"We would sneak out of the house and come here after my missions." He told her laughing lightly. "Charlie always thought we out smarted his mom." Jack added pausing walking through the open door held by the chauffer.

Sam smiles at his story amazed that Jack would share this with her. This is the side of him she was always curious about, the _family man._

Sam and Jack take small booth in the corner while the chauffer opted for a window seat.

The chauffer looks at his watch_, 0135hrs_ it reads, then the limo. He would rather be at home with his wife and kids despite needing the money. He smiles politely at the waitress and places his order.

With the chauffer taken care the waitress approaches Jack and Sam. She wonders if they are a wealthy couple before handing menus to them.

"Hi, my names Amanda, I'll be your waitress this fine morning." She said with a bright smile. "Can I start you out with drinks or are you here for our _World Famous Shakes_?" Amanda asked poking her tongue in her cheek trying not to admire the women's necklace.

"Yes, we are here for your World Famous Shakes Amanda." Jack says jokingly. "Give me a few to decide. I also want to flirt with her more." Jack said causing Sam to blush deep red and Amanda to laugh then attend to other customers.

"...but she knew all along didn't she?" Sam says returning to their previous discussion as she tries to hide her face with the menu. Her cheeks feel like they're on fire from blushing so much.

Jack nods looking at his own menu smiling huge. "Sara would ask me if Charlie made it through his shake before falling asleep." He continued looking at Sam over his menu. She was still red and smiling.

"Did he?" She asked with a smile deciding on the Chocolate Fudge Brownie."Charlie ate most of his shake so I covered for him." Jack said chuckling earning a soft smile from Sam. "Sara just gave me the look you women know by heart." This caused Sam to role her eyes dramatically.

The waitress came back over with and smiled. Amanda liked customers like this, in good spirits and friendly. "...are you ready to order sir or do you want more time to flirt with your wife." She asked making an educated guess from their body language.

Samantha answerrd without thinking "_I'm not his wife yet but I will be..._" then blushes deeply hiding behind her menu once again. Jack is surprised at her brashness giving her a big grin as Amanda did her best to hide a chuckle.

He decided to put Carter out of her misery and order for her. Jack knew what she ordered every time because Cassandra told him one day complaining about it with a huff. "My _**future wife**_ will have the _Chocolate Fudge Brownie_ with two cherries on top." Jack said watching Sam drop the menu as her eye's almost pop out.

Amanda couldn't hold back any longer letting out a giggle and big smile. "How did you know Jack? We've never had a team night here." She asked then turned to their smiling waitress. "My _future husband_ is correct, I'll have the _Chocolate Fudge Brownie_ with two..." she said holding up two fingers then continued "...cherries on top."

Amanda took down Sam's order then looked between the two. It looked as if they were having a wordless conversation. She waited a moment then the _future wife_ spoke up. Sam accepted Jacks challenge to choose his shake correct eyeing him once more.

Amanda was going to have to tell Dean all about this older but cute couple. He'd get a kick out it for sure, kind of reminded her of them.

"Jack will have your _Birthday Cake_ with extra sprinkles." Sam said seeing she got it right. "You know me so well Samantha. "...sooo that's one _Chocolate Fudge Brownies_ with two _cherries_..." holding up two fingers "...and one _Birthday Cake_ with extra _sprinkle_s." Without looking up Jack verified the order not taking his eyes off Sam. "I'll get them right out to you two." Amanda replied then left leaving them to flirt more.

The butterflies started to rise again. Maybe it was the excitement or was it the alcohol. Either way Sam decided to try seeing if Jack could blush.

While Jack was distracted by her baby blues she slipped her foot out of the heel. Next Sam ran her foot up Jack's right leg while smiling. Jack gave her a surprised but pleased look. To a person that didn't know him like she did his quick scan of the restaurant would have been missed.

'_Carter, keep this up and we may skip dessert for breakfast in bed_.' He thought to himself trying to remain composed. Sam smiled devilishly getting braver by the second. Jack decided to counter by gently grabbing her foot starting to massage it.

Sam silently cursed Jack for turning the tables on her. The foot massage felt really good after a night of dancing a moonlight stroll. She leaned back in the seat almost moaning as Jack made the aches disappear. Her thoughts drifted off to one of her many daydreams about his hands.

Jack seeing that the tables had been turned in his favor smirked widely. '_Yelp, play with fire and you'll get burned_' he thought. Sam indicated she wanted to switch feet so he obliged her with a smile.

Sam started to look more relaxed and happy from her contented look. A relaxed and happy Carter was always good in his books. It also meant you could catch Sam off guard with the right question making her momentarily speechless. Jack smiled inwardly deciding to use one of his aces.

"When you told off the Iranian Air Defense Site did you ever get a response back?" he asked getting a blank stare from her. "Yes, I know about the little chat you had." Jack informed her with a smile.

Samantha's brain was coming back online wondering how he found out. To her knowledge only the only ones that knew was in her squadron. There were no official reports made on it either. Jack might have known a person that knew a person to get the story she thought.

Sam was brought out of her thoughts giving Jack a frown then pushing her foot on his leg. "I'll continue only if you tell me the story Samantha." He said placing his hand on her foot gently caressing the soul of her foot.

Sam sighed in a mocking gesture. "Only because you give awesome foot massages Jack." In truth she'd stand up and perform the '_MACARENA_' for him to continue.

"First off, how did you find out about that? There was no official reports made up, just talk amongst us zoomies in my squadron." Sam asked leaning back relaxing once more.

"Oh, you don't know..?" Jack asked surprised. "...you're an urban legend Carter."He said causing her to look at him funny. "Sure are, word got around about a female F-15 pilot talking smack to the Iranians'." He told her proudly. "Jack...I...just!" Sam said blushing lightly.

Jack stopped rubbing her foot wiggling his eyebrows at her. She recovered some composure then began her war story. "Well, I'm waiting." He said causing her roll her eyes again.

"I had just shot down one of two fleeing Mig-21's. My wing man got the other one. Mine just happen to crash in Iranian territory." Sam said acting annoyed. She relaxed more as Jacks resumed his foot massage.

"Not a minute later an Iranian air controller radioed us. My Co, Major Hopkins, gave me the honor of responding. I figure he was curious as how the Pershing (Iranians are actually considered Pershing) would react to a woman." Sam explained with a smile while playing with her necklace.

"I bet he did if you had the same attitude when we first met." Jack said smirking causing Sam to nudge his leg a little out of spite. "Hey, watch the sidearm." He joked causing her to blush a deep red.

Regaining her composure she continued. "The air traffic controller warned us about being in their '**AIR SPACE**'." Sam said using air quotes. Jack nodded smiling internally at her using some of his mannerisms. "I identified ourselves as United States aircraft stating that we were in Iraqi airspace'." She continued getting a big grin.

Amanda approached overhearing part of Sam's story. '_Wow, these two must have been or still are in the Air Force_.' She thought to herself. 'I'll check to see if they qualify for the military discount. They might even be war heroes.'

"Ah, our sweet deserts have arrived Samantha." He said removing his hands from her foot rubbing them together joyfully. Sam removed her foot giving attention to their waitress.

"Here's your Birthday Cake sir, with extra sprinkles." setting it down in front of him. "Also a Chocolate Fudge Brownie with two cherries." Amanda said completing the order. "Holy Hanna, this looks like the chef dumped the whole bottle on your shake Jack." Sam remarked eyeing the shake while licking her lips.

"You did say extra Carter." Jack said winking at Amanda as he got up.

"...If you ladies will excuse me for a minute. I need to use the restroom to wash my hands." Both Sam and Amanda watched Jack disappear around the corner whistling the Simpsons theme song.

"Do the two of you need anything else then?" Amanda asked returning her attention to Sam. "No, I think we'll be fine although Jack might need a bib, he can get pretty messy sometimes." Sam answered back. "Can I ask you a question ma'am?" Amanda asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Sure Amanda, what do you want to know?" Sam replied sticking her spoon in the shake. "I didn't mean to overhear part your conversation but are the two of you active duty Air Force?" She asked politely.

Sam thought over her question then answered honestly. "Jacks a full bird Colonel and I'm a Lt. Colonel. We are stationed at Cheyenne Mountain currently. Why do you ask Amanda?" Sam asked taking a bite of her treat. "We give discounts to veterans and active duty military ma'am. I'll add in your discount on the bill and thank you for your service." Amanda replied then left to attend to the other customers.

Sam was a bit taken back. She never really knew how to respond gratitude for her service. It was just what she did for a living.

When Jack came back he could tell that her gears were turning. "Is the shake that good or are you analyzing it for study?" He asked sitting down picking up his spoon.

"Amanda thanked us for our service. I never really know how to respond. How do you handle gratitude like that?" she asked taking another bite.

"Simple, tell the person its honor to serve and shake their hand. We all do it for different reasons Sam so don't sweat it." Jack advised her. "This is the best... how about yours?"

Sam nodded; Jack always breaks it down to the common denominator.

The face he made as he ate reminded her of her brother's kids making her giggle. "Better than yours..." she taunted him with a smile. "...and I'm not going to give you a taste either." Sam added sticking her tongue out at him.

"Challenge accepted Carter..." Jack replied then continued "...so how did the big bad Iranians respond?" he asked locking eyes with her. Sam smiled with a laugh wondering what he would do to get a taste.

She also truly enjoyed telling the story for once. It felt good to be able to share this with him.

"The guy responded with and I quote '_**You're a WOMAN! Women are not allowed to fly. Leave our air space at once or I'll send up intercept aircraft to put you in your place!**_" Sam told Jack almost breaking out in laughter.

"That was a big mistake on his part. Never piss off a woman flying an F-15 Eagle." Jack said seriously between bites dripping some ice cream on his tie. Sam laughed as Amanda laid a bib on the table as she walked by.

"Did I miss something while I was in the restroom?" he asked. "No, you didn't Jack. Just eat and listen to my story." Sam said patting his hand giggling. "Now I know I did, you women always conspire against us defenseless men." This caused Sam to giggle more and give him a megawatt smile. 'Damn I love that smile' he thought as she continued her story.

"I was pissed and my CO knew it. The feminist chip was bigger back then so I took great offence to his pig headed ways." She added with a smile. "You with a big chip, never...good thing I whittled it down or I'd be in big trouble." Sam kicked him in the shin along with a stern look then continued. Jack gave her a mock hurt look but kept quite.

"I told the Iranian to send them up, I'd wait for them." She replied with a huge grin. "I never got a response back nor did any intercept jets come up to teach me a lesson. I was so looking forward to adding them to my record." Sam said beaming with pride.

"Two more would have made you the first female ace correct." Jack asked taking a big bite out of the shake. "The Iraqi air force put up a decent fight, more than we figured on." She answered.

"Their Spec-Opts fought hard too. Being shot down sucks..." he added trailing off. "...but that's all in the past." He said pushing his finished shake to the middle of the table.

Sam did the same with hers looking into Jacks eyes. She had read his file knowing what he was referencing. There was no need to bring up bad memories so she let sleeping dogs lay. Sam let out a yawn raising her arms over her head.

Jack watched her knowing the night was drawing to an end. To be truthful he was getting tired as well. He stood up offering his hand to Sam. She took his offered hand then grabbed the shawl lying across the seat.

"Hold on a minute Jack, you should have used the bib." Sam told him as she wiped of ice cream from his tie smiling. "I knew something was up. You were holding out on me Samantha." He said pulling her into a hug trapping her hands against his chest. Jack cupped her cheek then grinned. '_What are you going to do Jack'_ Sam wondered as her heart raced with anticipation.

"Now for a taste of your Double Fudge Brownie you said I couldn't have..." he said then kissed her silly dipping her in front of everyone in Steak 'N' Shake making her blush. "Mmm, tasty! I might have to get that next time." Jack then released her taking in her stunned expression.

The occupants of the restaurant either gave him a thumb up or just scowled. The ones scowling were mostly girlfriends or wives looking at their men.

Jack led Samantha to checkout as she tried to hide her face in his shoulder. "Wow that must have been some kiss!" Amanda said walking up to the register. "I was just getting a taste of her shake." Jack said winking at their waitress causing Sam to elbow him in the gut.

"Yes he's a great kisser, maybe a bit too eager for _**PDA**_." Sam replied regaining her composure somewhat. "I don't know, I wish Richard did more _**PDA**_." Amanda answered with a smile. "Your total with the armed services discount is $14.36 Colonel." She informed Jack just to see his response. A little tag team with his '_Not yet wife_' could be fun.

Jack looked at Amanda then Sam who just gave him her best angelic look. 'Women can't live with them; can't live without them' he thought.

"Here's $20.00 Amanda, you have a good night. Might be back, the Double Fudge Brownie tasted really good." Jack said earning him another elbow to the side.

-Ride Home-

Sam curled up close to jack enjoying his warmth. She was getting tired yet didn't want the night to come to an end. He was playing with her hair creating butterflies once more as she played with the necklace absently.

"What are your former team mates up to now?" she asked to quietly with a yawn. "My former team mates..?" He asked coming back to reality. "Yes, you didn't say what happened to them. I assume they are still causing trouble like you." Sam said with a smirk.

"Oh, you know it..." Jack replied with a grin. "Well, don't keep a lady waiting then." She cajoled him with another nudge in the gut. "You get feisty when sleep deprived Carter." Jack added. "...something for you to look forward to then." She told him looking up at Jack. He kissed her with a twinkle in his eyes then spoke.

"Mississippi believe it or not is a high school basketball coach in Bloomington, Indiana." Jack informed her. "He's not quite like he was in the little bird. Mississippi is really vocal but successful." Sam nodded in his chest imagining her high school basketball coach. He yelled all the time.

"Big Jake is a military consultant for Paramount Movie Studios making really good money, He even does some stunt work too." Jack informed her waving his hand off into space.

"How did Big Jake land that job?" She asked wondering what movies Jake helped on. "He went to work with his girlfriend now wife. She was a make-up specialist at the time. Megan is a stay at home mother of two now." Jack said with a yawn himself then continued. Sam gave him a funny look of 'ha your tired too' but said nothing.

"The director overheard Jake criticizing a pervious scene and got pissed." He said with a laugh.

"Was it a helicopter scene by chance?" Sam asked with a yawn. Jack kissed her forehead lightly.

"Bingo! Big Jake described Wild Bills maneuvers and a few other things. Next thing you know he landed a job in Holly weird." Sam shook her head in amazement. Some things just come together by Gods design others call fate.

"That just leaves Wild Bill. I'm sure he just doesn't float around on a Gondola for fun." Sam inquired looking up at Jack. "No, he does that for fun. His day job is flying for _**KOAA Channel**_ _**11**_." Jack said with a huge grin.

Sam leaned up with a stunned look making a cute face. "Holly Hanna, he's the one that chased down the bank robber three years back." She said connecting the dots. "Right again, that poor info babe got the story along with healthy respect for tera ferma." He finished his story getting lost in her eyes.

"Sir, we have arrived at the lady's house." The chauffer informed the couple over the intercom breaking the trance. "Thanks Jeremy, give us a minute if you would." Jack asked politely knowing it's been a long night for him as well. "No problem sir." Jeremy replied.

"Well Samantha, our nights about to come to an end." He said caressing Sam's cheek as she leaned into his hand. "I know but I don't want it to." She sighed. "It has to so we can have a second date Carter." Sam's face lit up at his words filling her heart with hope and mind with possibilities. She leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips. They both moaned softly then broke apart.

Jeremy opened the limo door with a smile. Another night ended with satisfied customers and no hassles.

Jack helped Sam out of the limo feeling three sets of eyes on them. Sam moved close to Jack not wanting to lose his closeness until it was unavoidable. She watched Jack give Jeremy a $300.00 tip and bid him a good night. The driver smiled and shook Jacks hand saying it was a pleasure. They both watched the limo lights fade away then walked slowly to Janet's front door.

"We're being watched aren't we Jack." Sam stated more than asked. "Sure are, one across the street. Probably the local busy body, then Janet and..." Jack pointed up at Cassie's room. _**"...a little girl that should be in bed asleep at 0235 in the morning!**_" Sam heard Cassie's window close but not before an '_AW Dad, soo not fair!_' The couple laughed until they were on the porch.

Sam looked into Jacks chocolate brown eyes getting lost in them and his touch. He had pulled her close as if to kiss her good night. She moistened her lips in anticipation not to be disappointed.

The kiss was full of desire yet restraint. It was full of promise of things to come, things she's only fantasized about. Jack ended the kiss only when the need air was a must. "Sam, I love you, and one day you will be my wife."

Sam stood there in his embrace as in a trance. She heard every word he spoke making the butterflies explode. "...and you'll be my husband." Jack nodded hugging her tight. "Now go inside before Janet busts a gut. I can feel her eyes on us through the door." His comment made her giggle knowing it was very true.

Jack released her taking a few steps back then bowed to her saying "Parting is such sweet sorrow yet tomorrow brings new joy my love." Sam's heart swooned at his words placing a hand over her heart. She watched Jack wave to the nosey neighbor lady then get in his big truck driving off.

"_**Tell me all about sister!"**_ Janet said before the front door even closed. Sam smiled leaning against the door holding the necklace in her hand. "In the morning, Jack is a hidden romantic boats included." She told her friend walking past her in a happy daze all the way to her bedroom.

Janet stood there and huffed putting her hands on her hips. "Doesn't that beat all?" She walked over to end table where her cell phone was picking it up. "Hustler, Date lasted till 0237hrs. Dorothy love struck. Will interrogate her once awake, Needles signing off." Janet ended the call with a smirk knowing that Monday would be busy with bets being settled.

**A/N:** _Finally finished the 1s Date up. Romance is hard to write due to making it flow properly. Action and drama are my strong points. Anyone confused about Janet's call should read my very first story in the series, Glory of God: Gift of Love. It'll explain why and how Sam &amp; Jack made it to this point. I would like to think all those that have read, reviewed and Liked/favored this story._ Stay tuned for my next installments. Until next time my FanFiction friends.

LoneWolfO'Neill


End file.
